fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
John Doe
John Doe John Doe is VOYAKILOID derived from VOCALOID3 Oliver of PowerFX Systems AB., created by PSICO. Project Creation John Doe was created without the notion of the existence of Melody, one of the oldest derivatives of OLIVER. It was based on the figure of Oliver as its obscure version, but the project was changed to "more harmless" shortly after. John would originally be a more radical and angry singer, but PSICO thought about the question of his hoarse voice and Oliver's appearance, so John's project was changed to an eleven-year-old boy who, unlike Oliver, who hides his eye right, hides the mouth with a surgical mask. PSICO thought well before choosing the name of John, who was chosen between "James", "Dara" and "Johnny". Today John is currently getting a new image, compared to his first appearance in lousy graphics. It also has a set voice setting and some fans. Appearance and clothing VOCALOID3 John is a short, light-skinned boy with messy gray hair. He has large red eyes, and his pupil in his right eye is red lighter than the shade of his eye, and soon his pupils are red. John has many bruises on his body, and has bandages on his ankles, neck, and wrists, but usually shows his scars. He wears a purple lab coat that can be fully open or pinned to a button in the middle of his chest. He wears gray shorts that cover no more than just below his knee. John walks barefoot. Personality John is a harmless boy, and is in the "Kuudere" category. Nonetheless, he is easily offended by some ideas and often seems to be depressed. John often experimented with pain-loving singers, but usually also likes to isolate himself or stick with his most rebellious version, John Hagane, to help control his schizophrenic attacks. John Doe may seem like a kind and polite boy, but when he sees blood, he changes his personality and becomes a more violent boy, having an addiction to see more and feel more of the blood. That's why HU-Z2 Kimi, SF-A2 Miki's flaw, says to keep him away from blood or macabre songs, as John may have bouts after seeing / singing. Voice Usage Information Below is how John uses VOCALOID3. '' Language Like Oliver, John is able to speak and sing fluently in: * English (with British accent) Your voice is a little deep and clear. '' ''VOCALOID3 * 'Original:' Easily reach high notes, and trouble pronouncing words in other languages. Trivia Notable Songs * 'The Phantom of the Opera:' With Jenny and Oliver * 'Lavener Town Syndrome:' Cover in Portuguese * 'DollHouse (Melanie Martinez):' Cover by KoriYL. * 'ACUTE (Piano):' Cover with Jenny and Melody, by Kori YL. * 'Alone (Alan Walker):' '' Cover of Kori YL, with Leo Al and Jenny. * Barbie Girl: Cover with Jenny, by Kori YL. * Demons:' '' Cover with Jenny, Oliver and Olivia, by KoriYL. * 'Bad Apple (Orchestra): '''By Kori YL. '' 'Relationship with other singers' '' * '''Yoko Kaai: '' He admires her and is in love with her. * Kenji Kioshi:'' Friend and song helper. * '''Jenny:' ''Supposed cousin. * '''HU-Z2 Kimi:' ''Known, you're afraid of her. * '''Fran/Franz (tarantula):' '' Closest friend. * '''James (bird):' ''Friend. * '''Oliver:' ''You admire him, friend. * '''Melody: '''Big sister. Random character information * John has a pet tarantula. * John was originally a girl named '' 'Melody,' '' who was a creation of '' '''Piko' . Later the Melody project was restored and now they are brothers. * John is in love with Yoko Kaai. * John says he cursed '' 'Oliver' '', and psychologically tortures himself for it. He blames himself for Oliver's '' '' '' mysterious eye '' '' ''. * John lives sick, so he wears a mask. * He likes to visit cemeteries, and often finds '' 'John Hagane' '' there. * John prefers to walk with '' Yoko Kaai '' or '' KIAITO'. * John likes birds. Voice usage information Gallery John - VOYAKILOID - PNG.png|By PSICO John_-_Editado_por_UtaGeek524_-_VOYAKILOID.png|By PSICO John_-_VOYAKILOID_-_By_UtaGeek524.png|By PSICO John_-_VOYAKILOID_-_UtaGeek524_.png|By PSICO tumblr_inline_o7qtl6zpeZ1taukit_500.png|Uma Fan Art de John encontrado no Tumblr Category:Fanloid Category:Fanloid by PSICO Category:Work in Progress Category:Male Category:Derivative of Oliver Category:Voice from Oliver Category:VOYAKILOID Category:Voyakiloid Category:Derivative Category:VOYAKILOID3